Wolf of the East
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Instead of going North Jon decides to go East. Let's see how this changes the game of thrones.
1. Prologue

Wolf of the East

**Hidow, I thought of this story because I've seen one or two of these stories and decided we needed another. So here we go. I don't own anything. Also book ages once again, but not looks.**

**Robb= 15**

**Jon=14**

**Sansa=11**

**Arya=9**

**Bran= 6**

**Rickon= 3**

Prologue

Omniscient Pov

Robb Stark looked at his younger brother. He was half asleep and in his night clothes and wasn't pleased that Robb was bringing stolen sweets into his room. Jon was just irritated at his brother but let him in. Robb rarely came into his room anymore what with being too busy with his new duties that Robb absolutely hated.

"Come in Robb, but if you get me in trouble. You better find a way to convince your mother that it was all your fault."

Robb entered and sat down handing some of the sweets to Jon. Many didn't know that Jon had a terrible sweet tooth that he had inherited from somewhere. So his brother seemed pacified by the freshly made sweet cakes.

"Jon, I'm sorry we haven't been doing this more often-"

"It's alright Robb. You are going to be the Lord of Winterfell in 3 years Robb. I know you have quite the amount of duties now."

Robb was quiet at his more mature brother who was younger than him. He guessed it was from his very scant childhood. He always tried to be the best, and both of them knew it.

"Jon, this made me start to think. What are you going to do? You aren't going to join the Wall are you?"

"No, I may have wanted to when I was younger, but with the terrible people that are there. I- I would probably kill my 'brothers' before working with them-"

Robb sighed internally in relief knowing that his brother would stay.

"But I don't think I will stay in Winterfell."

"What? Why Jon? I could always use you and help you."

"That's where I don't like it. Robb, you're my brother and I love you. You are a great person and will be a great lord, but I don't want to cause your mother anymore pain."

Robb looked down. He knew that Jon wasn't exactly his mother's favorite person and while Robb didn't see it. Jon knew why. She was scared that he would threaten her son's inheritance. She was always worrying that he would be made legitimate and become before Bran and Rickon. Robb didn't know why, he just thought Jon was a constant reminder of her husband's infidelity.

"Jon-"

"Don't Jon me Robb. I may be younger than you but only by a few moons. I am a bastard. No one in Winterfell besides you and the majority of our family will even get near me, without sneering or gaping at me, and girls wouldn't get near me unless they've been paid to. I've been handed things my whole life Robb. I just want to earn something and not be Ned Stark's bastard, or Lord Snow."

"Where will you go?"

"Probably to the East. It's a wild untamable land without much prejudice. If I can't go there, then I will go to Dorne. It sounds like a nice place."

"I would rather you go to the East."

"Why?"

"You know how Dornishmen treat Northerners."

"Yes, but I'm a bastard. I'm also too young to have been a part of the war."

"Many won't care."

"Many don't already care brother."

"Will you tell father about your plans?"

"Yes, but most likely you will tell Arya and she will tell father first."

"Yes that sounds like something I would do, I wish for your safety brother."

"Don't act like a woman seeing her husband off to war Robb. I'm not leaving yet."

"Yes, but you will be leaving soon."

"Most likely."

"I will talk to father."

"Don't tell Arya."

"I won't, I will let you tell her."

"Thank you."

8

"Robb tells me you wish to go East."

"Yes father," says Jon looking down not being able to gauge his father's reactions like he could with everyone else.

"The East is a dangerous place-"

"And I am almost a man grown. You and I both know Lady Catelyn wishes for me to stay until I am old and grey as much as she wishes Robb dead. In the East I will be my own person. If I die then it was how it was supposed to be. Uncle Benjen once told me that the funny thing about life is that no one gets out of it alive, no matter your status. I think it would be better if I died my own man rather than a northern bastard."

Jon sits down and looks at his twiddling thumbs and everywhere rather than his father. He didn't know if his father was angry for his interruption and passionate dislike he had shown towards him and all he had done. So he waited and braced himself in case he was hit.

"I thought you wanted to go to the Wall."

"I did, but I feel that with such terrible men. I would sooner run one of them through than help them. Besides I could do more in the East."

"More how?"

"I could join the Golden Company. Make my own, save people. Maybe even build my own house and establish myself as a spice trader. I could even help Robb out if I have food in case of winter shortages."

"That sounds very nice, but it won't be that easy."

"Yes, I will have to earn everything through blood, sweat, and steel. That sounds rather appealing. Besides everything worthwhile requires hard work."

Ned smiled internally at the boy he viewed as a son, even though he was his nephew by blood. He knew that he was definitely ready to be called a man. He was more of a man then many lords he had met in the past at 10-and-4.

"That it does. I will allow you to go. But you must write to us and visit once in a while."

"I will father I promise!"

Jon hugs his father as hard as he can before running off to find someone to tell. Ned Stark could only smile sadly at his sister's child. However, he was happy that Jon smiled. He rarely did that anymore.

8

Ned Stark was in his chambers with his wife. Catelyn was in the bed embroidering, her favorite thing to do to calm herself down. Before Ned got into their bed he said.

"Cat we need to speak."

"What of Ned?" She says serenely.

"Of Jon," and Ned sees that she immediately tenses.

"What of the boy?"

"Jon, will be going East."

He sees Cat's eyes widen and she sits up.

"East? Why in the name of the seven would he be going East?"

"He wishes to strike out on his own."

Catelyn's eyes widen even more. While she doesn't like the boy she can only pray that he lives. Most of her children wouldn't be able to handle his death. Sansa didn't like the boy, but she couldn't deny that he was a very good elder brother. Rickon, Bran, and Arya loved him, and sometimes she could barely tell him apart from her Robb.

"Arya and the boys will be greatly saddened and worried."

"Only Robb is worried. Arya, Bran, and Rickon are looking forward to being able to go to Bravoos and see the Dothraki hordes."

"I pray to the seven that they never have to see those savages. And you will let him go?"

"Of course, he is more of a man than many lords I have met, and he wishes to earn his own. I can't begrudge a man, no matter how young, of that choice. It will be interesting to see."

"Yes, I believe it will."

Ned go underneath the furs with his wife and after blowing out the candle fell asleep with the mother of his children wrapped in his arms.

**So I hope you guys like this angle. Trust me this is going to get really cool.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you like don't own. So yeah.**

Chapter 1

3rd Person Pov

Jon Snow was ecstatic. Everyone could tell that he was. He was smiling, cheery, and it seemed no matter how hard someone tried they couldn't bring the boy's mood down. Many of the men were admiring him for wanting to set out on his own. While many of the women rejoiced for they didn't have to constantly remind their daughters that the comely young boy was a bastard.

However, one resident of Winterfell was absolutely miserable. Arya was pouting and it seemed that she had taken her brother's somber attitude. She didn't even complain during her lessons with the septa causing the woman to be pleased.

Jon would try to reason with his sister. However, when Arya Stark wishes to ignore someone ignore them she will. Jon would let it dampen his mood and wrote her a letter that he told Robb to give her the day he left. It came with a gift. He had gotten Mikken to make it and while Robb gave Jon a scalding look he knew that it was probably the only thing that could make her happy.

When Jon said good bye he gave Arya the biggest and lifted her off her feet. She seemed shocked thinking that her brother would give her a small hug. However, Jon always surprised her.

After the goodbyes Jon mounted his horse, held his dire wolf pup, and made his way to White Harbor looking back as the only home he had ever known became a small dot until it disappeared. However, Jon wasn't going to back down.

The trip was uneventful and he met the captain. He was a large man with dark skin and a jovial disposition.

"So boy, you wish to go East?"

"Yes…"

"Call me Khar'o Xharo."

"Khar'o Xharo."

"So why do you wish to do this? It is very dangerous for a little lordling."

"I am not a lordling. I am just a bastard that was lucky enough that my father took me in. I want to carve out my own home."

"I can respect that boy, and if you die?"

"Then I was meant to die. Everyone dies Khar'o Xharo. My uncle told me that no one gets out of life alive. People will die no matter what title you have. I rather die knowing I tried to be my own man."

"You are more of man than many I have met. I guess I will call you by your name. What is it?"

"I am Jon Snow."

"Well Jon Snow, get ready for the adventure of a life time."

If only the Captain knew how true those words were.

8

The storm came out of nowhere. One moment the Eastern trading ship was on it's way to Braavos without a cloud in the sky. The next the small ship was being tossed around more than a ball. Jon instead of cowering like many lords would have done went up onto the deck with Ghost, his ever present shadow, following faithfully.

"Captain Khar'o! What do you want me to do!?"

"Stay alive, Jon Snow!"

Jon was about to reply when one of the deckhands had part of the rigging slip from their fingers and it hit both of two. Knocking them overboard and into the angry waves, and as soon as the storm came it left. Many said that it was good the boy was overboard he was obviously what the sea wanted.

Little did they know that Jon Snow would heed the Captain's last words to him.

8

Jon's Pov

I saw the sun hit my eyelids. I could feel it and it caused my aching head to scream in pain. I open my eyes with a groan. I look around and see that I'm on some kind of beach. I then remember what happened. I'm just glad to be alive and I check to see if any sea creature took any liberties to steal my flesh. Miraculously, I am in one piece with no bites or missing things.

"Ghost!" I yelled worried that my dire wolf had drowned or worse.

However, a few moments later the albino wolf comes bounding out of the bushes. He seems happy and tired as I can see his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Where in the seven hells am I?" I wonder.

Ghost does a wolfish grin and runs off. Not wanting to lose my only companion I take off after him. He dodges through bushes and around trees, and I almost lose him a few times. I notice that the forest seemed blackened and dead. It reminds me of the Wolf's Wood after a summer snowstorm.

He sees Ghost at the entrance of a cave. It is seemingly man-made terribly tended to. I must be at some ruins of a castle. Ghost runs inside the dark cave and I follow cautiously. However, as soon as I enter the unseen torches that I feel must be there light up. The red and it casts a strange otherworldly glow on the scene.

There are many twists and turns and it's confusing due to how similar the walls look. I could see that this was designed with robbers in mind. I've seen a few bones here and there and knew a few didn't make it out here alive. Ghost led me to one of the largest rooms I have ever seen.

It had to have been able to fit the Keep of Winterfell inside. There was a dragon statue with closed eyes that was amazingly detailed, right down the scales on its back. However, while indeed the most interesting thing in the room it definitely wasn't the most grand.

The room was decorated for a party. The largest banquet table he had ever seen was piled high with golden dishes that had once had glorious food now only had rotten leftovers from another time. It smelled like death and looked like it to. There were still guests sitting at the table, nothing more than skeletons in positions that looked as though they had been dead before they could realize it. Many of them seemed posed in the middle of conversations. Scraps of beautiful Myrish lace and other fineries decorating their bodies, showing the finery and wealth these people had. The room was draped with silk decorations that had long since fallen apart.

"What is this place?"

"This is my master's great hall." Jon immediately looked for the source. Whirling and drawing his sword.

"Who said that?"

"Look up boy."

I saw that the dragon's eyes were open and glowing yellow. It shook his head and rocks fell off of it's body. I was terrified and asked with my voice cracking.

"A dragon statue?"

"No, boy," every movement it made was accompanied by falling rocks, "my name is Dearion the Dread. I have been here for a while, but I don't think I could be considered a statue."

I decided not to antagonize the large dragon by pointing out the fact that he was a moving statue.

"Why are you here?"

"I am watching my master's house and its secrets."

"No one will come near here. Sailors say that it is cursed, as many ships have gone down near here. I ended up here by chance when my dire wolf Ghost and I were knocked off the ship we were on."

"You are stranded in the most advanced civilization on the planet? That is exceptionally lucky."

"Maybe to those that are filled with greed, but I have no desire to steal from the dead. I wish to carve out my own destiny and earn what I have. I've always been give things and been put down for that. So I decided that I would make myself become something other than Jon Snow the Northern bastard with a talent for swordplay."

"I see, but what of your friends and family?"

"My friends are my family, and everyone must leave they're family at one time."

"You seem very genuine, Jon Snow. But I've been set with a task and I will continue it. I will have to judge your heart."

"Do what you will Daerion."

"Let us hope you pass, boy."

The mighty dragon reared his head back shaking rocks from his body the entire time. His wings break off more of the rocks and he roars. I close my eyes and braces for pain… that never happens.

I open my eyes slowly. He's surrounded by white fire. However, I could see a multitude of colors swirling around me. Green, red, blue, purples of every shade danced around my body. I felt warm and safe. It seemed to continue on forever. Leaving my eyes transfixed by the swirling colors that did their age old dance around me. It ends quickly and I can barely register anything for a few seconds. Before I shake myself out of it, and face the dragon.

I feel something almost touching my skin. I look down to see intricate red tattoos welling up on my skin. They are the darkest red I have ever seen and look almost like wounds but I feel no pain. The other markings are the lightest blue I've ever seen and look like ice. The dragon then said.

"You are a descendant of Valyria. Of the out casted Targaryens, half dragon, and half dire wolf, however still Valerian and a descendant of these people."

"How could I be half dragon and half wolf? My father is Ned Stark and the only female Targaryen alive at the time of my birth was already pregnant. All of them except the younger prince and princess are dead."

"Were there any other ways you could be a Targaryen? The judgment fire's ability to tell what blood line you hail from is never wrong."

"Well, the only Targaryen and Stark that have been near enough to possibly have a child would be my aunt Lyanna and the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen."

"Why would your possible uncle claim you as his own son?"

"Well, the Targaryen's were deposed from power. If I was Rhaegar's son then I would be murdered like his other two children: Rhaenys and Aegon."

"They were the rulers of a country?"

"Yes, Westeros, currently the most advanced country in the world."

"What of my master's land?"

"It was destroyed in a tragedy known as the Doom. Only the Targaryens were left of Valyria because they resided in Dragonstone."

"When did this happen?"

"Almost 4 centuries ago."

"4 centuries?! You mean to tell me I've been sitting in the same spot for 400 years?! I must be stone by now! That can't be! I am Daerion the Dread! I will not be a statue for the rest of my life."

"You certainly have spirit, but you already are stone."

"I will never fly again."

"Well, you could be a wise elder-"

"I am not wise boy. I am a warrior that has ruined himself."

I get an overwhelming sense of sadness and self-hatred coming off of the dragon. I try to figure out what could get rid of the stone. I remember that fire could melt rock if it got it hot enough. I ask.

"Can you blow fire on yourself and melt the rock off?"

"No, many have tried and no one has succeeded."

"Are there any torches?"

"No… but I believe I know how you can!" He seems excited. "You are a descendant of Valyrians which means you have access to Olde Magic. Those markings on your body symbolize your alignment when it comes to magic. Dragonfyre has unlocked it for centuries. Red markings mean you use fire and certain patterns mean you will be able to use it in combat. Let me see your markings around your heart." I look at him like he's insane. "Well, we don't have another 4 centuries! Move boy!"

I take off my thin doublet and chemise. The dragon lowers his body to study the markings that had welled up on my chest.

"So, what am I?"

"You are a fire and ice element combatant, which means that you might be able to unlock it. Also from the dark shade it means you have a very strong alignment. However the blue also means you can use ice and from the light shade it is also very strong maybe even stronger than your ability to use fire."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No, but I have to try now," he rears back up to his normal height. "Try to imagine fire in your hand."

I do just that imagining a wild flickering red flame, almost feeling the heat from it. I open my eyes and see fire only a little above my palm.

"Well done Jon. Now imagine it hitting me as a large fireball that consumes all of the rock."

I do just that and watch as the rock slops off it boiling pools only to cool seconds later. As the rock began to slip off it revealed a blood red dragon with a cream underbelly that was in plates. His claws were almost as large as me and the highest point on the curve was almost up to my shoulder. Once all of the rock was gone the room shook with Daerion's earth shattering roar of triumph.

"That was a very good job, Jon. You are a natural." I blush from the praise and twiddle my thumbs awkwardly. "Now I believe you deserve a gift. You are the last of Valyria a young man who is pure of heart, of sound mind, and of extreme talent. Take the riches and knowledge of a downed people."

"I cannot Daerion. I am humbled by your favor, but I only want to carve out my own place and earn all I have."

"You have earned it. You've done what seemed impossible to most men. You've emptied your heart of greed, and a lust for power. You have controlled fire better than I've seen some men in their last years do. You have helped me. You will not be getting this because of your blood. You earned this through your good deed and honesty."

"Thank you Daerion."

"You are welcome. However, we should also go to some of the other Keeps that could have survived. There might be some others, and then there's the matter of the dragons eggs-"

"Other dragons and dragon eggs?"

It was the start of the journey K'haro Xharo had told him of.

**Hope you guys like.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello here is the next chapter. Don't own.**

Chapter 2

_**In Winterfell**_

3rd Person Pov

A raven arrived in Winterfell Just before the king was going to go on his hunt. Once Maester Luwin read it he immediately ran towards his lord. His old body was harmed by this but he had to get the new to him.

"Lord Stark! Huff, huff, news about Jon!"

"What is it Maester Luwin?"

"Jon, never made it East. He was swept to sea during a storm. Both he and his dire wolf are presumed dead. Lord Stark I am sorry."

Ned Stark was shocked. Once it sunk in he almost wept. It seemed only yesterday that he was holding the boy in his arms telling him about his mother in the middle of the night while he cooed back at him. Now his sister's son was dead, drowned in the middle of sea. Alone, and helpless to the elements, at the age of 10- and- 4.

"Ned, I- Go tell your children. They'll need their father."

"Yes your grace." He answers without emotion.

As he walked back towards the Great Keep. He heard screaming and immediately ran towards it recognizing that it was Bran who screamed. He found his son at the bottom of a tower. He looked broken and his wolf was howling as best as it could. He cried. Ned Stark, a hard man of the North, wept like a widow.

First his nephew, a boy who he saw as his son, is dead. Now he might lose another son too.

8

Jon's Pov

"Yes other dragons, and dragon eggs. Other Keeps might still stand. Also it's not like we don't have children. I should probably look for my own eggs."

"Do you know where the Keep's even are?"

"Of course, all of the dragons knew where they are compared to each other."

"What about Ghost? I doubt he can keep up with us."

"Do you even see how large I am? I can carry him and your skinny ass with the ease that ladies have while making fake smiles."

"What will we do with the treasure here? Especially because there are two other Targaryen's, full-blooded ones."

"You have to build yourself a haven and support. Then you can reach out to your family."

"How can I know how they are? I am not a spymaster like the legendary spider."

"The Kings of Winter possess the green sight, correct?"

"In the legends."

"I can sense a little of the legendary green sight. You won't be able to see the future or gods, but you can slightly skin change. That must be were the utterly dumb rumor of your mother's family's men turning into wolves come from."

"Skin change?"

"You can enter the skin of another living being. Most likely, you'll only be able to do so with your dire wolf. You've already bonded. Anyways, you have enough of that sort of magic in you to use the diviner's pool."

"Diviner's Pool?"

"Yes, so you can see your family. The largest and most accurate is in the nearest keep. It is the Keep of Knowledge."

"What is this keep?"

"The Keep of Wealth, every one of the Keeps nearby were the King's officials. The King asked what they wanted or had the most of and they all answered. These are there Keeps."

"Wow, is the palace nearby?"

"Yes, but I doubt it is still standing. The destruction came from that direction."

"I see, should we be off?"

"Yes, we should Jon." Daerion lowers his body and stretches out his wing so I can climb to the base of his neck in between two of his orange tipped spikes. Daerion walks out of the keep through a tunnel that he was blocking. It was obviously made for him to walk through and I knew Ghost was close behind.

Once we made it into the afternoon sunlight he roared loudly. It was so loud it seemed to shake the ground more than his huge steps had. He unfurled his blood red wings and I studied him. Now without the red haze in the cave-like keep he could see him clearly. His entire body was blood red with some orange stripe markings crisscrossing his body along with pink scars.

He didn't have any on his wings which I understood.

As soon as he's slightly in the air his claws garb Ghost up gently.

Then we're going up, and up. Every time his wings flap it seems like a wind storm is tearing up the ground below us. We're up into the clouds in seemingly a few flaps of his wings and then we're soaring.

The sky is blue and clear from where we are. The sun shining so intense I have to squint and look away. The speed making my eyes water, and I wanted to close my eyes but I didn't dare in losing just a single moment. The rare cloud looks like a bed that I want to through myself onto. I can barely breathe and I think it's the awe that's causing me to do so. I whoop in joy. My scream harmonizing with Ghost's own howls of enjoyment that I can barely hear over the wind. I think I hear Daerion chuckle but I'm too lost in my own enjoyment to care.

When we began descending I marveled at the large Keep that must have been the size of the Wall, when it comes to height. Only half of it still stood unfortunately. Nothing but overgrown weeds left with the occasional wild flower, surrounding half burnt bricks.

Luckily, but unfortunately for the owners, the part that was destroyed were the guest, and family quarters. Daerion said that the owners were the Master of Law. He loved reading and so much so that he was granted a Keep that had half of it filled to the brim with tomes, scrolls, and other things of knowledge.

It was guarded and kept my Shanahan, the wise elder of the official's dragons.

We entered the library and my eyes got huge.

"I've never seen so many tomes in my life."

"Of course you haven't. This _is_ the largest library in the world."

"Shanahan!"

"Daerion? Is that you?"

A large, also rock incased, dragon came out of the shadows. However, he looked shriveled. If he walked on two legs I feel like he would be doing so on a cane. He was smaller than Daerion reaching to his chin, and it was almost like he had whiskers on his face. They were in two long streaks.

"Who is this with you?"

"This is Jon. He is the last of our people's descendants."

"What? Last descendant? What has happened?"

"Your master's homes and country fell to an event called the Doom. That happened 400 years ago."

"Our people were misusing magic and only the Targaryens survived."

"How ironic, that the out casted survive. What they did was beastly."

"May I ask what they did?"

"Of course, knowledge should be shared at least in certain instances. Long ago a man named Aeniogn (Aen-yon) Targaryen tried to create more loyal dragons. They wanted unquestioningly loyal, yet powerful magical creatures. So he tried to do so by taking their free-will. However, all he got were a bunch of uncontrollable, fire-breathing, lizards. Once the people found out about it they were outraged. Dragons were seen by most as companions and friends. The King had the Elder maegeis and dragons rip his magic away from him. He was then forced to leave the country with only a few meager belongings."

"Do you hate me for it?"

"No, you must have a good soul to pass Daerion's judgment. Only the ignorant and narrow-minded hate someone for their blood and circumstances."

"That Targaryen's conquered Westeros and ruled for almost 300 years. He is the son of the late Crown Prince and rightful heir to the throne. Well, if we are correct in our assumption of his parentage."

"You wish to use the Diviner's Pool."

"Yes, if that is allowed, Shanahan?" I say politely, bowing.

"Come."

He turns and walks away leaving a trail of rock fragments and boulders in his wake. I have to avoid being crushed until Daerion hoists me up onto his head. The ceiling was as tall as the building was causing me to stare in awe. It was held up by huge arches that are decorated with different words in, mostly, Valyrian. I can make some out. Most of them are fables that I recognize being taught when I was a little boy. There are other dialects and languages that I can't hope to even begin to understand.

Then we enter a room. It only has a pool in it with some columns decorated with humble metals and jewels. The pool reflected on to the ceiling in a myriad of blues and whites. The pool was a clear blue. So clear you could see the mosaic of large open book at the bottom.

"All you do is ask a question."

I take a deep breath and after getting my nerves settled ask clearly.

"Who are my blood parents?"

8

_**In Vaes Dothraki**_

3rd Person Pov

Everyone could only watch, some in horror, most in anger, as Viseryns Targaryen threatened his little sister and her unborn child. He is immediately grabbed by his good brother's men. He saw that his good brother put gold in a pot until it melted.

"Dany Please!" he screamed looking at his younger sister. The one who used to be so loyal to him throughout everything bad he had done to her.

Daenerys just looked at her bother with her head held high and her eyes cold. Viseryns Targaryen knew in that moment that his life was over. His good brother looked back at him and bringing the pot growled out.

"A crown for a king."

Daenerys just watched as her brother screamed from the melted gold that made its way into his eyes and onto his nose before it cooled and he fell to the ground dead. Daenerys and her unborn child were now the last Targaryens. However, she had a feeling that it wasn't so.

8

_**In Sunspear**_

Aegon Targaryen had just received the news of his little half-brother's untimely death at the cruel hands of lady nature. He was confined to his bed. Aegon was smuggled out of King's Landing before he could die, but he felt that he should have died.

He couldn't take back the throne.

He was sickly, and weak like his mother. His brother should've been the one that took back Westeros. He was strong, safe, a good swordsmen, and above all humble. Everyone tells him that he is the rightful ruler of Westeros, but he felt that the reason his family is gone is because they were too arrogant.

He needs to send a message to his Aunt Daenerys and Uncle Viseryns informing her of both him living and his brother's passing. He got parchment and after dipping his pen in ink began.

_Dear Aunt Daenerys and Uncle Viseryns,_

_This is your nephew Aegon. I hope that you are happy of the news that I am alive, but I come with terrible news._

_You see, my father begot a true born child on Lyanna Stark. He was taken in and raised by Lord Eddard Stark as Jon Snow. I got sparse updates from Varys as the spider knew of Jon. He was supposed to take the throne back. _

_I am sickly, like my mother. I am usually confined to my bed. However, my brother was healthy, a good swordsmen, and a born leader with the Stark look._

_I've been informed that he is presumed dead. He tried to go East to carve out a name for himself, but on the way there he fell into the sea. A storm had come out of nowhere, and one of the tired deck hands didn't grab a rope in time. He was hit by apart of the sail and fell into the sea along with his dire wolf Ghost._

_I can only hope that you will be able to take back our birthright. However, you must remember that we were left alive so that we could be humbled. Aerys and our forefathers started to think they didn't have to serve their people. Please, if you are to take the throne, do not seek vengeance from all. Think clearly and strategically, and do not ever act like King Aerys._

_Your nephew,_

_Aegon of House Nymeros Martell and House Targaryen 6__th__ of his name_

He gave it to his uncle Oberyn the next time he entered his room. He read it and gave Aegon a sad look.

"Aegon."

"Yes uncle Oberyn?"

"Let us speak. Do you wish to hear of your mother?"

"No, may I hear of my brother's mother? Or do you hate her too much?"

"I do not hate Lyanna Stark. I did in the past, but I realized that she also lost much in the war. Including her life and the ability to hold her child in her arms. I do not love her like her brothers, but I cannot hate her. I do not know much about her, but I did see her. She was a pretty woman, a true winter rose. However, a better description would be regal she-wolf. She was wild, and no doubt wished to be a man more than a woman."

"I heard she wore breeches, and practiced sword-play."

"She did. I remember at the infamous Harrenhall tourney she dressed up like a knight and out jousted many of the men there. How do I know that? Well I saw her put her helm on. She was a woman I would have wanted to marry. However, when I saw them together the one time I visited the Tower of Joy I could see the complete love she had for your father. They looked like they had stepped out of ballad. I have to admit, I was there to kill her unborn child. But when I saw that I knew then and there that I couldn't do that to her."

"Was she a kind woman?"

"Yes, but she was a fierce kind of kind. Not the person who comforts with food or demure courtesies but by attacking the person who had dared to harm who she wanted to comfort. She would have made an amazing queen. I almost wish Aerys had decided that Elia was too weak. Then maybe we could have avoided it, but I wouldn't trade you for the world. I wish I could comfort you more, but I have only lost a sister. I do not know how it would feel like to lose a brother. However, don't send that. At least not until you know he is truly dead. It would be an insult if you were so sure so fast."

"I will uncle."

**Family**


	4. Chapter 3

**I should describe my dragons. I've taken a lot of different ideas from different books I've read. I seriously doubt that dragons are just fire-breathing lizards. I feel like they have intelligence and magic. Also in a book called **_**Dragon Rider**_** because the dragons didn't move they turned into stone.**__** All of the dragons have their own looks. However all of them are based off of ****European dragons****. Shanahan isn't a Chinese style dragon. He is a European style dragon just add two long whisker things hanging from a little back from his nose. Does that make sense? Also I tried to pick strange names that would have meaning. I can't find what the hell Daerion means, only horoscopes, but Shanahan= "wise one". You'll meet some others in this chapter.**

**So don't own, and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Jon's Pov

I watched as the story of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen played out. Rhaegar looked like a prince for lack of better description. He was tall, regal, but stern. Lyanna looked like Arya. She had the Stark look, and wildness. I thought I was just looking at a grown Arya.

It started at the tourney of Harrenhall. Lyanna had dressed like a night and out jousted most of the men there, while calling herself the Knight of the Laughing Tree. Rhaegar found her and they began to talk before Lyanna had to leave.

Later, Rhaegar played a song, on his harp, while singing. Lyanna broke down and cried. Not long afterwards Brandon my uncle left for Riverrun, while my father left for the Vale. She was left with her younger brother and father. My grandfather was… ambitious. Father never talked about him, but I could see he had greed in his heart.

Not long afterwards they said their vows underneath a weirwood tree. They ended up in Dorne, in what must have been the Tower of Joy. They stayed there until Lyanna was slightly rounded with child. They had discussed the gender and talked of the 'Prince that was Promised'. Rhaegar thought it was Aegon, but Lyanna said that their child was one of ice and fire. They discussed names and it was decided that if it was a girl her name would be Visenya. A boy would be given a Northern name.

When he left I knew what happened to him. Killed at the hands of my father's best friend and his family murdered. Lyanna cried, and raged, and seemed to only live for the child in her stomach after she heard of Rhaegar's death. She clung to her round stomach singing Northern lullabies that I recall, and telling histories of the Kings of Winter.

Then she gave birth. No one could help her as she was surrounded by only Kingsguard and one uneducated wet nurse, who had only had one child. She screamed and screamed and worked so hard.

Then the child was born. I knew it was me. I was dark haired, covered in blood, and squalling loudly. I was handed to my mother but I was laid at her side because she was so weak that she couldn't even cradle me. She kissed my bloody forehead and soothed me. Even as more and more of her blood leaked on to the bed until she was surrounded in a dark red pool.

I could hear boots making their way up the tower steps. Then my uncle, Eddard Stark, burst into the room. He immediately runs to his sister's bedside.

"Lyanna-"

"Promise me Ned. Promise me that my little Jon will be safe. Promise me, Ned."

"I-I promise, Lyanna."

She smiles at him kisses my forehead again and with that she stops. Stops moving, breathing, anything. Eddard starts shaking her causing me to cry. Then it goes black.

They are quiet for a few minutes until Daerion asks.

"What is the 'Prince that was Promised'?"

"The 'Prince that was Promised' was a prophecy given to Aegon Targaryen or Aegon the Conquerer or maybe it originated here. No one quite knows. However it was said that a prince with the blood of dragons born out of smoke and salt and his is the song of ice and fire. He was the son of the Bard Prince."

"Yes, I remember that one. That prophecy was seen right here in the palace's diviner's pool. Of course I wasn't hatched yet, but I do remember hearing the people there speak of it."

"I have a sneaking suspicion that it's you Jon." I look at him like he's grown another head.

"What do you mean me?"

"Well, your father was called the Bard Prince."

"Yes, that is true, and according to the vision your father's family is associated with fire, while your mother's with ice."

"You have very strong affinities to both."

"He does?"

"Yes, and you washed up from the sea onto 'Valyria' which is salt, and I breathed judgment fire on you and you gained your magic which is smoke."

"Can he use any of his magic?" Shanahan asks curiously.

"Yes, he melted 4 centuries of rock off of me."

"4 centuries. You mean to tell me that I've been here for 4 centuries?!"

"Yes our masters died that long ago."

"Do you want the rock melted off?" I ask.

"That would be wonderful…"

"Just call me Jon. I'm not one for titles."

"Well thank you Jon, but let us get out of the library."

I'm again grabbed up and put of Daerion's head. Once we're outside an excited Ghost comes to greet me as I'm lowered from Daerion's head. I then hear a gasp. I look at Shanahan.

"Is that an albino dire wolf?"

"Yes, that's my companion Ghost."

"I've never seen such a handsome specimen before. How old is he?"

"About 6 or 7 moons."

"Still a pup. What was his ranking in the litter?"

"Runt."

How interesting. He is healthy?"

"Yes."

"Is he around any females?"

"His sisters, there aren't many dire wolves South of the Wall. In fact, his mother and litter were the first seen in over a century."

"The Wall. I still marvel over it. To think such savages could build something so structurally sound, and large, and utterly amazing. Your mother's ancestors built it."

"Yes."

"Shanahan, we should probably get you rock free."

"Ah, yes. I'll go over here, away from the library."

The large dragon walked over to a spot without any paper whatsoever. I imagined the fire again and he looked amazed. I then did the same to him as I did to Daerion. The fire melted off the old dragon revealing a dull yellowish green with slightly yellowed plates on his stomach. He had some dark toad green patches here and there on his body and his whiskers were white.

"How ingenious, melting the rock off of our bodies. Of course it would be vulnerable to magic. I'm guessing it was Jon who thought of it."

"Well, not the magic part."

"Yes, well Westerosi people don't have much access to it. I can understand."

"Well anyways, we should probably start trying to find him a shelter, or go to the nesting grounds."

"I say we should go to the nesting grounds. I am worried as to why there have been no hatchlings."

"Then let's go."

Daerion lowers his head once again and I climb onto the same spot I was the first time I flew. They unfurled their wings and took off into the sky. I'm still awed by the sight. I feel like I will never get used to it. The flight lasts until the sun is much lower in the sky. We have a few more hours of sunlight.

They begin to descend and see a huge mountain. It's not jagged but it's steep. Most likely it's only accessible by dragons and people who ride them. We land on a huge ridge seemingly carved into the side after he put down Ghost. I get down and enter cautiously, and after seeing it's in complete darkness light a fire with my accessible magic.

It's like were walking through a hall made of figurines. None of them have rock on them but their frozen. Almost like they're covered in a thin invisible sheet of ice.

"This is dark magic."

"How will we help them?"

I was distracted by their hushed voices and tripped on a bone of some sort and had my head bash a rock. Everything went black.

8

3rd Person Pov

Daerion watches in horror as Jon fall and hits his head on a rock. He was immediately worried as he knew how delicate humans were. Shanahan picks him up but before he could some blood from the gash on his forehead hits the floor.

Then everyone moves it's like time started to work again. The lights turn on and Daerion sees his beautiful mate Aodh (pronounced add-wee) walk towards him.

"Daerion, what's going on? Who is the boy?"

"Aodh you've been stuck in place for 4 centuries!"

"What!?" All of the females launch into a panic and check their eggs to see if they are alive.

"There was dark magic keeping you like this. We should probably go to the palace to see, why. The destruction of our masters came from that direction."

"Our masters are dead?"

"What of the country?"

"What about my mate Lerion?"

The cave erupts into a cacophony of worried questions. Many hold their hatchlings or eggs closer to them.

"Quiet! I don't know what happened to your mates. However, he is a descendant of our country with a pure heart and an amazing destiny. I'm worried about our people. If anyone can come with me to the palace then let's go!"

A few females follow behind Daerion and Shanahan as they leave the cave. However before they leave Shanahan hands the young boy to Aodh.

"Aodh, take care of him."

"I will Daerion."

Aodh studies the boy. He has pale skin which is strange amongst the Valyrians. His hair was dark and curled, also strange but just because of the curls. He was clean shaven and young. Not much older than 10-and-2 by her assumption.

"Who is he?"

"What a queer little boy?"

"He's so pale."

"Why is his hair so strange?"

"Is he alive?"

"Yes Máthair (pronounced Maw-her) he is breathing. He will be fine. Young one always are."

"I will leave you to take care of him."

Máthair took the others away and Aodh went to her room. She breathed more fire onto the one underneath her eggs and sat the boy down on a heated rock.

She waits for a while until she hears a soft groan of pain. She sees his eyebrows scrunch up and his eyes open. They reveal gray eyes that are slightly clouded with pain.

"Hello, young one." His head snaps up to see her face.

"Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Aodh. I'm Daerion's wife. And you are?"

"I am Jon, Lady Aodh. It is a pleasure." He tries to stand only to almost fall.

"Careful young one, sit down, and please just call Aodh. I am no lady."

"Of course L- Aodh."

"How did you get here?"

"I fell off my ship."

"Oh? How old are you Jon?"

"10-and-4."

"You are very young."

"Yes, but I had to grow up fast. I was raised as a… base born, to protect me. However, his lady wife didn't know that and she wasn't keen on taking me in as her own son."

"I see, but you are not a base born?"

"Yes, I just learned it earlier today. The man I thought was my father was really my uncle. He claimed me as his bastard because my father was the deposed and late crown prince. His friend may have taken the throne but my siblings were brutally killed and the new king had pardoned, even congratulated it."

"Humans can be terrible beings, but they can be amazing ones also."

"Yes. Is that your egg?"

Aodh looked and saw him looking at the fire with the egg in it.

"Yes, it is almost hatched. Have you ever seen a dragon hatch?"

"I've never seen a dragon before today."

"Well hopefully they will hatch today."

"Why are you blue?"

He seemed perplexed by her very light silvery blue color. She then remembered that he was rather new to all of the dragon culture and such.

"Well each element has a color. Red is fire, green is earth, dark blue is water, yellow is lightning, light blue is ice, and silver or white is air. We are all aligned with an element."

"Like how I'm aligned to fire and ice when it comes to magic?"

"You are aligned to both?"

"Yes."

"Let me see."

Jon begrudgingly took off his chemise and doublet again. The dragon studied it and her eyes got large.

"Well I'll be, you are. Having two completely opposite elements is unheard of!"

"Well, my father's family was associated with fire while my mother's with ice."

"Who are your parents?"

"My father's name was Rhaegar Targaryen. The descendant of a man who enslaved some of your people. My mother, is descended from the first men and the Kings of Winter. Her name was Lyanna Stark."

"Was? You are an orphan?"

"Yes, my mother died in childbirth. My father died fighting against the man whose betrothed had run into his arms."

"Oh, I do not blame you for your ancestor's deeds. I am sorry that you lost your parents."

Just then there was a cracking sound. They look over and see that the egg is hatching. Aodh immediately runs towards it and Jon is taken along after he's balanced on her shoulder. Once the crack is all of the way through there's a rush of energy. Then a barrier that Aodh can't seem to breach.

8

Jon's Pov

There was a barrier surrounding the egg of Daerion and Aodh. I had to hold on with as much strength as I could. Then I see it and I almost fall into a trance.

"Aodh," I hear myself say, "let me down."

She looks at me with worried eyes. Once she sees my calmness she does what I ask. I walk towards the barrier not able to control myself, but not wanting to. Then I walk past the barrier towards the fire with the egg in it. There's a little silver dragon with light blue and red swirls all over it.

It coos at Aodh before looking at me. I stretch out my arm and it shakes itself off and flies onto my arm. Once it lands I know somehow that it's my dragon. The barrier disappears and all of the females the swarmed into the room during Aodh desperate screeches stare in awe.

"I can't believe it."

"That hatchling gives off more power than me and my mate combined."

"How?"

I walk back to Aodh and the hatchling screeches happily. It flies to it's mother and I say.

"It's a boy."

"Ho-how did you do that?"

"I- I don't really know. I just did."

"Well, Jon. I believe because of your rescue of my child I think you should be the one to name him."

I ponder it before thinking of a name.

"Cearnaigh (pronounced Kearny)."

"Cearnaigh I like it."

**So hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So name meanings.**

**Aodh (Add-wee) = fiery one. I thought it was funny considering she's an ice dragon, and it makes sense because she married a fire dragon. She's a little more fiery than her fellow ice dragons.**

**Máthair (Maw-her)= mother. She's a motherly character.**

**Cearnaigh (Ker-nee)= victorious or conqueror of the world. I thought it fitting because well, yeah.**

**Also thank you Tregun for giving me such a detailed and respectful review on my story. Thank you for the advice and trust me I try but for some reason huge paragraphs bother me.**

**Don't own nada, and hope you enjoy.**

"Blah" extremely angry dragon talk

Chapter 4

Daerion's Pov

My powerful wings were stretched to the fullest with air as I descended carefully. There were 4 females and Shanahan. Two of the females were warriors one of them bearing the name Loach meaning such.

The palace was barely more than a crater. However in the center of it all was a shack of sorts. It was dark and made purely of obsidian. He could hear the rattles of a dying man's chuckles. Shanahan immediately shape shifts into a human to fit into the shack. His robes slightly covered in dust which he hits off. I concentrate and do the same. The others follow. Loach and the other female warrior Dìleas (pronounced Djeel-yuss), and I were all in armor matching our respective elements. The other two females were dressed as noble ladies of the court.

Loach, Dìleas, and I enter first. While the other three follow behind us. The door is opened for us and we see an old man on a bed.

"Ah, Daerion the Dread, to what does a deposed prince like me owe the pleasure?"

"Lucerion! You did this?!" Shanahan was terrified. He himself had tutored the prince in the way of magic. I was angry as I had taught this brat how to shot a bow and wield a sword.

"Yes, I did this. I was young, stupid, and drunk off power. I attempted to control and bind everything to me, but failed. I know this is no conciliation to you."

"You killed everyone!"

"Except for the majority of the dragons. I couldn't kill such advanced creatures. I was so foolish, and with my affinity to fire created a fire storm so strong it broke Valyria into pieces. Some dragons were too dazed to leave as their keeps sank."

"Why did you wish for such power Lucerion? You were- you were loved by your people! Revered as the Prince that was Promised! You had such a bright future! Why would you fall into such vice!?"

"I was seduced by power. I was the most powerful sorcerer and best sword fighter in my day. I was set to rule the most advanced civilization in the world. Such was my power! However, one day I fell in love. I loved her so much Shanahan, but she was a slave! She was a whore! She wanted to go home and be done with me! With me! And do you know who allowed her to do so!? My father! I killed her, strangled her, and enjoyed watching her look in complete shock as I listed out her crimes, but, oh! I wanted him to suffer. I wanted all of them to suffer! So I thought, what would be worse than to always know that your thoughts are being heard." He had a coughing fit.

"Lucerion no!"

"So, I cast the darkest magic that was ever made. One I will not repeat, but I got it mixed up with another spell and it blew up in my face." He has a coughing fit and I can see blood on his hand, "I was stuck, waiting for a Targaryen to come and spill his blood onto this land so I could die. As all of the Keep Guardians turned to stone. As the world stopped around me. As I curse those who entered near Valyria. I was stuck watching, waiting. I grew old but I couldn't die."

"Lucerion! You monster! You fiend!" Shanahan screamed.

"Yes, but the monster has been put down." With that, the former crown prince of Valyria and destroyer of his own country died.

I raged, breaking through the doors and transforming into a dragon as I couldn't hold the concentration in my rage. I set fire to the newly revived countryside roaring in anger. It was in my heart burning hotter than any fire I could muster. I was betrayed by a child I had taught and seen as a brother. A friend. I can't even begin to form any type of explanation for the absolute pain I'm holding near me. I am a warrior. I do in evil, but that-that son of a whore! Betrayed me, threw my teaching back in my face, and I couldn't end him for it. I feel like I've failed. I can't get my vengeance on him. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't! It makes me want to scream. I can't explain. Can't protect. Can't do what I normally do.

"Daerion! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down. I will not accept that the man who murdered our people. Our people! Can just die peacefully! I trained him! I trusted him! I even gave him my praise! I will never accept his death!"

Shanahan allowed me my destruction after that. Returning into their normal forms and leaving me to my rampage. I destroy the little shack with a swipe of my arm and breathe fire onto the little pieces that are left. Over and over again until the sun was low in the sky and I couldn't breathe anymore. I just stared at the fire I created. Not knowing how to handle the pain.

8

Jon's Pov

I was extremely dazed and confused. My heart was pounding in complete excitement. I was holding a baby dragon. I've heard of dragons and I've been seeing them all day, but they can't be held. I am literally holding an animal that changed the history of my country forever, one that changed the world's history forever. It makes me feel extremely powerful. I can see why some people get seduced and corrupted by it. It makes your head spin and your belly drop to your feet. It makes you feel like you are higher than anyone else in the world. However, I shook myself out of it. I wasn't about to become some tyrant drunk on power just by holding a baby dragon that bonded to me. I decided to study him further. He was small, about as large as my hand but not smaller. He was a very light silver color that seemed to have the light reflect off of it. His red jagged swirls matched mine. While his smooth whitish blue swirls were the same color and pattern as my own.

Cearnaigh was already trying to breathe fire. He fit in my hand and seemed ready to grow up. It was extremely interesting. Ghost looked at him strangely. I laughed as the little dragon jumped on the dire wolf pup causing him to jump. They started playing and I feel like Cearnaigh was winning. Ghost just couldn't seem to get him.

"Ghost, leave him alone."

Ghost lies down but the hatchling has other ideas and chomps on the pup's ear. Ghost and Cearnaigh started to fight again and I chuckle. Aodh seems terrified at first but after a little while calms down but watches carefully. She seems intrigued by what the two are doing. I sit down and I start to think. What day is it? Is it past my 10-and-5th name day? I only had a few days more when I was still on the boat. How is my family? Are they alright? Why was the king coming again? Oh right, the man who fostered them died, but did that merit taking the trip north? How is Uncle Benjen? How is Robb? And Arya? Did she like my present? I need to know. My thoughts are interrupted by a yell.

"Look at the firestorm!"

I rush towards a small opening, but I'm too short. Aodh hoists me up onto her head and I see the largest fire I've ever seen. It must be at least a million hands wide and twice as tall. It was so large it was creating its own wind even! I've never seen anything like it.

"That's from the palace. I need to get down there. Daerion could be in trouble!"

I found that hard to believe with his size but I knew she was worried. I saw this happen when one of the women in Winterfell couldn't find her husband. It didn't end well for her. He had been killed and the murderer was sent to the Wall. That was when I learned what the Wall really was: a place for criminals and dishonor. I hoped that Aodh didn't have to have the same ordeal.

"Aodh, you can't! You have a hatchling!"

"I can and I will Angsthase! Jon, I want you to watch over Cearnaigh. The rest of you! Get out!" The female dragons rush from the room after seeing the face of Aodh

I nod and she allows me to get off of her head. Ghost has Cearnaigh on his head and the little dragon flies to my shoulder. Aodh nuzzles his head almost causing me to fall over. She glares at me with a glare that tells me should her child be harmed she will kill me. I walk to the fire with Ghost following us. I see her walk out of the cave and I try to make myself comfortable.

Wait, I heard something from Daerion about being able to enter the mind of Ghost. I wonder if I can do that. Well it was better than not doing anything. I close my eyes and start thinking about Ghost. I try to imagine myself as him. It doesn't work. I think about everything I know about wolves. I try to feel Ghost like I know how to. Something happens and it seems like everything goes dark.

I open my eyes and see my own body and Cearnaigh looked at me strangely. I looked down and saw that I had white fur and paws. I jumped and ended back up in my own body. Ghost looks at me and I can feel that he was wondering what that was.

"Ghost." He walks towards me and nuzzles my hand. I can almost feel like he's as confused as I am. "This is really strange."

The hatchling screeches as if saying how cool that was. He snuggled up to me and I yawned. I didn't even realize I was tired. However, my body felt as heavy as lead and I decided that I could use some sleep. I had to deal with a lot today, and I hit my head. I could feel my hair sticking to my head. I curled up with Cearnaigh and close my eyes. I then fall asleep.

8

3rd Person Pov

Over the next few months Jon built up the ruins of Valyria. He made a modest home for himself with the help of the dragons. It was a small white house that could house him and 10 others comfortably. It was mostly open because of the warm weather, but surrounded by a wall, and because it was carved into the mountain under the nesting grounds. It was filled with modest furniture and made for a comfortable yet frugal existence. For a prince it was the most modest thing any of the dragons had ever seen.

He was tutored by Shanahan in the ways of magic. While he was a natural at combat magic any other kind was a complete struggle. Any spells requiring potions to be made caused Jon not to want to learn them. His reasoning was that it was poison and he while understanding the importance for some didn't want to rely on it.

Daerion started to teach Jon how to fight. While he commended Jon for how far he was, he wanted Jon to learn both a variety of weapons but to use both hands. Jon took to it like a fish to water. He was quick to learn and a hard worker. Daerion was greatly pleased and Jon was working harder and getting better than he ever had before.

Cearnaigh grew rapidly. It seemed every time Jon blinked Cearnaigh was a head taller and twice as strong. He was like a little brother to Jon and admired him greatly. They worked well together and could fly together with ease. They had a very good partnership, and it was even better than most of the others that any of the dragons had seen. Ghost had grown a lot. He was now the size of a horse. He was connected to Jon very well, and Jon could worg into his dire wolf with ease.

He also made peace with the wolf clan. The wolf clan are a people descendant of dragons. One dragon had fallen in love with a dire wolf and shape shifted into one, and breed with the dire wolf. However, due to the dragon's magic the children were humans that could turn into wolves.

Flashback

_The Wolf Clan surrounded an unarmed Jon. He had his hands up and tried to look as least threatening as possible. He was in the newly revived forest and was being lead to a small slightly usable building._

_He was forced to his knees in front of a woman sitting on a chair. She was beautiful. She had a rare light olive tone on her skin and it was unblemished. Her hair was in chocolate waves down to at least her hips. Her eyes looked like molten gold and were large and framed by dark lashes. She wore a cream colored blouse that showed her shoulders, but was long sleeved. She also had on dark trousers. She didn't have shoes or jewelry._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Jon."_

"_What are you doing here, __**Jon**__?"_

"_I came to parley with you, Lady Faolan (Fway-len)."_

"_Now why would a Valyrian wish to parley with a savage?"_

"_I am not a Valyrian. Valyria is no longer a country. You have been frozen for four centuries. My mother's people, and the people who raised me were also considered savages by Valyrians. I was born and raised in Westeros. The land of the Great Wall. The only thing that is Valyrian about me is the blood from the father I never knew. Even then they married brother and sister to keep the blood pure for centuries. If that isn't savage, I don't know that is."_

"_All of the Valyrians are gone?"_

"_Only the out casted Targaryen's are left."_

"_Why do you wish to make an alliance with us?"_

"_I wish to protect my family. My pack. There are people that are going to harm even kill them. My cousin was already left unable to walk, and my uncle murdered by them."_

"_We will help you Jon. You are the first Valyrian that has seen us as human."_

"_Thank you Faolan."_

"_What do you wish for us to do?"_

"_Have you ever heard of the Dothraki?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, I think the horse lords should learn that wolves are more vicious."_

Flashback End

He made an alliance and they traveled to Essos. He was constantly wearing a scarf to cover his features as he would make his way through crowds. He started to learn the language, and the culture of the East.

He found he rather liked it. Then one day he was taken before a man. He was old and scarred. One eye didn't work because of the scar that ran down his face. He had long white hair but no facial hair. He wore black as though he was mourning or a Night's Watchmen.

"If I may ask, who are you?"

"My name is Lord Alerion Blackfyre."

"You're a Blackfyre? I thought they were all wiped out in the Blackfyre rebellion."

"They were. I managed to escape but as you can see, with a price."

"Yes, I am very sorry what my grandfather did to you. We are family, even if you have a different name."

"And here I thought you were like your uncle Viseryns. He was angry that a bastard like me had more success than he did. I offered to help him and his sister, but he refused. Now he is dead, at the hands of his good brother no less. He had your grandfather's madness."

"He did?"

"Yes, but are you in need of a place to stay. Any help?"

"Well, I wish to save my mother's family, the Starks. They are in grave danger because of the Lion."

"I see, and how do you know this?"

"I have seen it. You see I have found Old Valyria. There is a Diviner's Pool and I have seen the deaths of my cousins."

"I see, you are Rhaegar, and Lyanna's boy?"

"Yes, Lord Blackfyre."

"Hah! I never thought I'd hear a Targaryen call me that. You are different Jon Targaryen. I like you. I have no bone to pick with the Starks, but if you are to survive a confrontation with the Lion, you will need to learn how to play the game of thrones."

"You will teach me?"

"Of course, you are someone who I can allow myself to be subjugated to. I as the patriarch of the remnant of House Blackfyre pledge fealty to you. Jon Targaryen."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything boy. Just let me teach."

**Hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone hope you enjoy this chapter of "Wolf of the East". Don't own what I don't own.**

**Dìleas (Djeel-yuss) = loyal**

**Laoch (Lock) = warrior**

**Faolan (Fway-len) = little wolf**

"_blah" _Valyrian speech

"**blah"** Dothraki speech

Chapter 5

Jon's Pov

I was on a horse again, after months. I almost felt shock by how it felt, but after a few moments was used to riding a horse again. The smell, the fur, the way you have to control the animal and watch it more carefully. Beside him is Faolan and seven of her men. They were acting as guards for my relative's sworn swords that are dressed like merchants.

I had bonded with him. Alerion was a cunning man with dry humor, and a sharp tongue. He was commanding in his presence and he taught me much. However, he wasn't the only Blackfyre. He had married a woman named Nadeya Reyne. She was the last of her family and their infant grandson was only the the heir of the Reyne titles and lands, but the heir of Alerion's flourishing mercantile group. When I asked about his parents they had said that a Dothraki horde had killed them.

So to avenge their deaths we ended up in the Dothraki Sea acting as common sell swords. Faolan and I posed as the children of rich merchants. It didn't take long for them to come upon us thinking that we were easy prey. There were maybe 20 of them. We had found one who could speak Valyrian and I told him.

"_Go and tell your Khal that I want him to answer for his crimes against my family. I demand a duel."_

The man was forced to run back after being hit with a few arrows. We made camp and waited until we heard hooves. A man covered in blue paint and scars was on a horse. He was a little taller than myself. They had a woman with them, most likely for translation.

He spoke in Dothraki and then forced the woman forward.

"_My master asks, is this in your best interests?"_

"_Tell him, I said yes."_

She talks to him in the language and he grins. He grabs his arkh and everyone clears in a circle. I unsheathe my Valyrian steel long sword I call Wolf's Fang. We circle each other before he charges impatient. The thing about the arkh is that it's great for a horseback weapon and when you fight people with other arkh, but faced against a Valyrian steel sword. Well, let's just say it doesn't hold up that way. If I had an arkh I would surely be dead but the long sword had more reach and Valyrian steel cut through his arkh and flesh like butter. This particular fact leaving him trying to hold his guts in his stomach while falling to his knees, dying before me. I cut off his hair and braid knowing that meant that he was defeated. His blood riders seemed shocked and scared.

"_Tell them I will not kill them."_

The woman tells them and one of them says something.

"_He says, you defeated our Khal. You are now the Khal of our tribe."_

"_Well then I better start learning Dothraki."_

She tells them that and they stare at me distrustfully. As though I will harm them with the slightest provocation, and kill them in their sleep.

"_Tell them that I will not harm them."_ She says that softly and they look at me like I have grown a second head. _"I won't harm those who are innocent. Only the Khal killed my family. Therefore only the Khal will be killed. I came here for only one person's death. I will seek no more."_

They bark at her in the language.

"_They say you are weak."_

"_Tell them that if I was weak I would kill all of them in retribution and fear. If you can make friends of your enemies and keep strong under their hatred then you are stronger than any blade."_

She says it softly and seemingly braces for pain. One of them tries to hit her before I grab his arm and glare at him. He backs down, and looks away. The blood riders get onto their horses and after I mount mine we make our way to camp the former Khal's head grasped in his hand. Once I reach the camp they see the head and one woman wails loudly. I know immediately it is his wife. Behind her is a young boy, he can't be any older than four.

I dismount and walk towards her. She cowers and tries to hide her son behind her back.

"_Tell her I will not kill her or her son."_

The servant says it to the scared women. She asks him something.

"_She asks why you would do such a thing?"_

"_Tell her that if I did that, then I would be no better than the men that my uncle hid me from."_

She tells her that and she calms down. That night was the first of many nights spent in the Great Dothraki Grass Sea.

I took to the former Khal's son. While I was learning Dothraki, I taught him Valyrian and common. I did the same to the other children, and Dothraki of the tribe. I started to teach them how to think and fight differently. I showed them things. Many of them called me the "Great Stallion's teacher". However, it was a long uphill battle to do so. While the children, women, and slaves valued what I had to say and teach many of the men found it disgraceful and weak. However, when a rival Khalasar tried to attack ours, I earned their respect. I was ruthless and killed many of the Dothraki that tried to attack us.

After that I asked something of them.

"**My people, blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, I wish to ask you to do something no Khalasar has ever done. My family is being harmed at the hands of a man who shits gold. He uses his shit to gain allies. My uncle's youngest children will be harmed by a man whose father couldn't protect his own son. Boys no older than Rabe. A man I consider a brother will be betrayed by a man who swore to help him. He will be killed before he can fight. I cannot let that happen. Do you think the shitter of gold should kill a man without a sword in his hand?"**

"**No!"**

"**I ask this of you my Khalasar. Will you cross the poison sea with me to make sure that the man who shits gold never wins?"**

"**We will Khal Jon."**

"**Khal Jon! Khal Jon! Khal Jon!"**

"**Then by flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood, do I, Khal Jon of Houses Stark and Targaryen, rider of dragons, friend to wolves, Teacher of the Great Stallion, declare a blood feud on the man who shits gold and his entire house. I will not rest until the people of his family have their heads on sticks and their bodies burned or left to rot. This I swear. For the death of my uncle, for leaving my cousin unable to walk, for harming another one of my cousins. I will make sure winter comes for the lions of the Lannister name."**

The men scream out battle cries along with the women. After I became Khal I started to teach them how to fight. Many of the men were surprised to see that some of their daughters and wives could fight.

8

We began raiding towns that have slaves. First we hit Yunkai. We had two of the former slaves sneak in begging for shelter from the terrible Dothraki horde they were captured by. They immediately allowed the two in and once night fell they opened the gates for us. We made our way inside releasing slaves and asking them the truth of their masters. For those that were kind we left them alone. However for those that did vile things we killed them for their crimes.

Next we went to Meereen and after I killed their champion. We did the same thing. We allowed the younger ones to come with us and the ones who were too old stayed and continued on with their lives without the name and same chains as a slave.

Then I got a message from Daenerys Targaryen. She wished to parley with me and so I with two of my blood riders, Faolan, and the two commanders from Yunkai and Meereen. She was in a tent with her dragons and two advisors. Both of them were from Westeros and the older one was Ser Barrinstan Selmy and the other Jorah Mormont.

"_You are speaking to Daenerys Stormborne of the House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and of the First Men, Last of Old Valyria, Protector of the Seven Realms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, and Mother of Dragons. Who are you?"_

The former servant girl who had been forced to translate proclaimed.

"_You are speaking to Khal Jon of the Taught Khalasar, Lord of the Shape Shifters, Teacher of the Great Stallion, Master of 10 blades, Companion to Dire wolves, and the Wolf of the East."_

"I speak common if you would rather speak in your native tongue, your grace."

"You speak common very well."

"I am also from Westeros, your grace. I have learned both Valyrian and Dothraki."

"May I ask why you have no surname?"

"Well, it is because if I proclaim who I am I could be in danger."

"Why is that?"

"My mother's name was Lyanna Stark. My father was your brother, Rhaegar Targaryen. I was raised as Jon Snow, the bastard son of a man who was called a traitor and murdered at the Sept of Baelor."

"Those are radical claims."

"You can ask my brother, Aegon. He is confined to bed rest. Or the surviving Blackfyre Alerion who is in Bravoos. They will vouch for my claims."

"Why are you conquering slave cities?"

"I wish to save my mother's family. My two youngest cousins will be attacked by Ironborne, and my other cousin will be murdered by the Lannisters at a wedding. I was raised as their brother, and I cannot allow them to die."

"How do you know this?"

"I found a Diviner's Pool."

"A diviner's pool? What nonsense are you spouting?" Jorah Mormont asked.

"Just because you don't like my uncle Ser Jorah doesn't mean you are allowed to undermine me."

"Jorah, be quiet."

"It's quite the story."

"I believe we have time. Please pull up a chair. I would like to know how you know so much."

I told her my story from my parents to how I ended up in the East and of the living Blackfyres. She was happy that she had relatives and to know two of her eldest brother's children were alive.

We made peace and quickly finished conquering the slave cities. We left Pentos and Volantis alone due to alliances. Pentos held both our connection to my brother and a man who had sheltered Daenerys and her brother for years. While Volantis held the good family of Robb, and they were very angry to hear of what was going to happen.

We were met a Meereen by Alerion and his private army. They were called Dragon's Claws and numbered at 10,000. Most were bannermen of Tarbeck and Reyne that had survived and escaped the slaughter, or were with his wife. Along with some wildling that went East due to the Other plague beyond the wall. Many were third or fourth generation.

We were also met by Malaquo Maegyr, and my cousin's good brother General Enrick. They were both shocked to learn that the man that was responsible for a Khalasar and conquering slave cities was related to them through marriage. They were followed by the Golden Company a very disciplined group of sell swords that were started by two other survivors of the Blackfyre House. Alerion had a long standing alliance with them. They also had 10,000 men.

Then there was my Khalasar. A force of 15,000 thousand men and trained women that were brutal and efficient. While I knew I had to provide them with better supplies for Westeros I knew they could survive. Daenerys also let me take a fourth of her Unsullied to help as long as I gained her allies in the North. Which left me with 17,000 men under my own command.

I also had twenty of the Valyrian dragons come with me. Along with Faolan's 5,000 wolf shifter

There were also the slave soldiers from Meereen and Yunkai. While half of them stayed in their respective cities defending their lands, homes, and families the other half were either originally from Westeros or just wanted to try their luck in a new land. So they came with us under the promise that after the war was over that they wouldn't constantly have to fight. That was another 8,000 men.

This left me with 50,020 men helping me with this undertaking. While not the largest force ever made, it was probably made up of some of the best warriors of the world.

We used the fleet of both Meereen and Alerion's own fleet to go towards Seaguard. I had already informed Lord Manderly of our arrival and that our operation was covert. We were told to have our ships hide and come after another of they left. However, I didn't have time. I had to get to Winterfell.

It was decided that I would go on the first boat along with the shape shifters and 1,000 of the Khalasar I was the Khal of. My Khalasar was wary of the Poison Sea but after talking to Dany's Khalasar remnant and seeing the children play in it when they saw the water. They warmed up to the idea.

While I was mulling my current situation over I had Lord Maegyr asked for a moment.

"You have done very well for yourself."

"Thank you for the compliment Lord Maegyr."

"Do not thank me for a compliment I did not give. I just stated that."

"Well thank you for your statement, it was rather like a compliment in my eyes."

"I need to ask. What do you plan to do after you save my niece and your cousins?"

"Survive winter, and take down the Others."

"And after that?"

"I might not survive the Others, I don't want to plan something and have it all be moot because I am dead."

"Ah yes, you could die, but it would be best if you had a plan. Will you take the Iron throne? You are the rightful heir."

"I will not sit in the chair in which my made grandfather sat in, and cost my sister her life."

"Then do not sit is Aegon's chair. Make yourself a new one, hell build yourself a capital."

"There is no money in the royal treasury. They are 13 million golden dragons in debt."

"You can pay it off. You might be frugal, but I have been told of the gold and silver you found in Valyria. You could piss silver _and_ shit gold. And you're only 10-and-5 almost 10-and-6. If you invest it in good places and make more money then I'd wager you'd be the richest man in the world if you aren't already."

"My brother Aegon is my elder. He is first-in-line."

"Yes, but he is sickly, and confined to a bed for the rest of his life. You said the maesters don't see him surviving until he is 10-and-9. Much less being able to rule a kingdom and have heirs."

"That does not change the fact that unless he abdicates the throne I don't hold the first rights to the ruling of Westeros. Besides a man's body may be weak, but he might be stronger than many a king."

"True, but do think on it."

"I will thank you for your council lord Maegyr."

8

3rd Person Pov

Theon Greyjoy had conquered Winterfell. Winterfell the ancient seat of power for both the Kings of Winter, and countless Wardens of the North, and he, their former hostage had conquered it.

He made Bran tell the residents of Winterfell what had happened. That's when the howling began. It was so loud that no one could hear the cripple.

Theon felt fear. He would never admit it but wolves were the beasts he was the most afraid of. There must have been thousands and thousands of wolves and all of them were howling. Then he began hearing battle cries, and horse hooves. Had Robb learned of his betrayal and sent men and wolf dogs to kill him?

He realized the gates were still opened. He could see a large group on horses charging towards him.

"CLOSE THE GATES!"

The Ironborne scrambled to do so. However, before this could be accomplished a man managed to get through the gates. He had been far ahead of the others. He stopped his horse and dismounted. Two Ironborne attacked him with swords. He grabbed the two man's sword hands and twisted them until they screamed and dropped their swords. After that he smashed the man's two head together and knocked them unconscious.

After that Theon studied him. He wasn't very tall, but Theon knew that he was heavily muscled. He had the stance of an accomplished and experienced warrior. Theon couldn't see his face or any defining features due to the hood on his cloak.

"Who in the seven fucking hells are you?!"

He removed his hood and his grey eyes bore into Theon's with a fiery hatred. His hair might have been longer, he might have stubble, and he might have been tan. However, Theon Greyjoy could recognize Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow anywhere.

"Jon!" The two young Starks screamed in joy.

"Snow!? Aren't you dead?! I thought you were drowned in a storm at sea."

"I guess you weren't that lucky Greyjoy."

**Will our hero survive his encounter with the Ironborne? Join me next time on Dragon Ba- Oh wait it's Wolf of the West. Sorry my brain is fried. Never take an entire year class in six weeks. I've only done two and I'm ready to die.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The rat-faced womanizing kraken is so gonna get it! Oh, I almost feel bad for Theon, but then I remember what he did so I don't care. Also any help on the Dothraki names would be much appreciated. **

**So don't own and hope you enjoy.**

_**Recap**_

_He removed his hood and his grey eyes bore into Theon's with a fiery hatred. His hair might have been longer, he might have stubble, and he might have been tan. However, Theon Greyjoy could recognize Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow anywhere._

_"Jon!" The two young Starks screamed in joy._

_"Snow!? Aren't you dead?! I thought you were drowned in a storm at sea."_

_"I guess you weren't that lucky Greyjoy."_

_**Recap End**_

Chapter 6

3rd Person Pov

"And what are you going to do Snow?! You can't fight us all with a sword!"

"No, I assumed only Ser Barrinstan Selmy would be able to accomplish such a feat. No, but I managed to pick some things up in the East."

The temperature plummeted rapidly. The Ironborne were scared by the occurrence and many drew their swords or other various weapons. They didn't see the ice that crept up behind them like a crawling assassin until. It happened before the people's very eyes. All of the Ironborne's legs until their waists were incased in ice before they could even comprehend what had happen.

"What the fuck?!"

"Well Theon it looks like you're ready for the Wall. You're already freezing your balls off."

"I'll kill you Snow! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"How can you? Your body is incased in ice."

"I will Snow just you wait."

"Oh shut up."

Jon shoved a rag into his mouth so that he couldn't dislodge it easily. His angry screams were muffled while the other Ironborne were too shocked to say anything.

"Can someone help me open the gates?"

Bran orders Hodor to help him open the gates. Jon gets on pulley and Hodor gets the other and the gates open. The blood riders, Faolan and her advisors, and the Dothraki children enter Winterfell. They carried a banner.

Faolan had come up with the design, while we were on the boats going back to Westeros. It was a snarling Ghost. It was in extreme detail. Right down to the different pieces of fur. His eyes were the same blood red of Daerion's wings and slit eyes. It was on a field of black with two silver swords in behind Ghost's face. Some of the Dothraki had looked behind the banner for Ghost when Aodh first brought it out. It gave them quite a shock and Ghost seemed please by seeing his face.

"_Some of you will have to camp outside. While this is a Great Keep but even here can't hold 6,000 men."_

"_We will Khal Jon, but the children must stay."_

"_I was already planning on it."_

"Jon?" His little brother Rickon was pulling on his cloak and looking up at him shyly.

"Hello Rickon," he bends down, "How are you?"

"What are you saying?"

"I was just telling them that not everyone could come in because there is too many of them."

"Oh, but why didn't you say it in our tongue?"

"Because some of them can't speak our tongue."

"Oh, I'm glad that you're okay."

"I'm glad too."

"Jon!" Maester Luwin says followed by Hodor with Bran on his back. "May we go inside?"

"Of course Maester Luwin. _Faolan, Tergo, come with me."_

The others stay with the other residents. The Dothraki were going to leave the Ironborne alone until Theon managed to spit the gag out. Seeing Faolan at Jon's side he said.

"Look at this Snow got himself a whore!"

Jon winces knowing under any circumstances do you call Faolan a whore. She is one of the few shape shifting females that has her maidenhead despite very strenuous activity. She was very proud of it, and calling her a whore was like a slap in the face.

She glared at him and Jon and the other people of the East back away. Theon was laughing manically while the Ironborne looked on. The residents of Winterfell also got out of her way. She grabbed him by the throat, with her right hand, and due to her extreme control over her shape shifting abilities made one claw grow out of her pointer finger of her left hand. She slowly inserted that claw into his eyes as he screamed.

"You!" He gasps out until her hold on his neck gets tighter.

"If you call me a whore again I will cut off what makes you a man, shove it down your throat, and make you choke on it over and over again. Don't test me you little rat-faced, kraken-fucking son of a whore."

After that Theon was left screaming and cursing. Bran seemed annoyed, and Jon motioned for some of his blood riders to put the Ironborne in the dungeons. They did so with large smiles on their faces. Once the Ironborne were ready to be taken Jon said.

"**Take this scum to the dungeons!"**

They cheered and dragged all of the Ironborne away.

8

Jon's Pov

Faolan and I followed my little cousins, Hodor, and Maester Luwin to the solar. After Bran is sat down and Hodor leaves Bran reaches out his arms and I hug him tightly. He had some arm strength and he was using all of it to keep himself anchored to me. I heard sniffling and I knew immediately that Bran was trying not to cry his eyes out.

"Bran, I'm not about to judge you if you cry."

Bran immediately heeded that advice and cried quietly. Rickon seeing his brother's distress began to cry to and I grabbed both of them up. I didn't shush them, didn't try to tell them it was alright. I just let them cry because from now on they wouldn't be able to. I rocked them back and forth while rubbing circles into their backs. Once Bran calms down he says.

"I-I thought you were dead. You've been missing for almost two years."

"I was presumed dead. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone sooner."

"I'm just glad you're alive. When I got the news it was the worse day of my life. I woke up crippled and they tried to hide it from me. Robb sent Theon out of the room and almost broke down crying."

I held Bran tighter and buried my head in his hair.

"Thank you for allowing me to cry on your shoulder."

"You two are welcome. I'm family, what else are we for."

Faolan looks down. She had a family that she was very close too. However, her parents were killed by some traders thinking that they were dire wolves. When they discovered them as shape shifters they desecrated their bodies. All of her elder siblings left a four year old Faolan at home and attacked the men but died in the process.

"Am I correct in assuming that you and Lady Faolan are betrothed?" Maester Luwin asked.

"U-um, n-no, we're just allies!" I'm bright red and Faolan's eyes are opened widely and she's coughing. I can see a bit of pink on her cheeks as well.

"Yes, we've acted as a married couple to throw people off, but we've never considered a betrothal much less marriage. Why would you think that?" Her voice quavers a bit and she covers her lower face with her gloved hand.

"**I pray to the Great Stallion that their naivety is taken from them."**

I glare at him and he apologizes, calling me Khal Jon.

"Khal Jon? What exactly does Khal mean?"

"It means that I am in charge of a Dothraki tribe. Specifically Tergo's tribe, and Khal is almost like a king or a chieftain."

"Dothraki? Can you teach me how to shoot from a horse?"

"Yes, they're very good at that. There's also some children that came with their parents that could help you."

"Really? Are they my age?- I mean I hope I have time to accommodate these guest that are with you."

"Don't act like a lordling in front of me, or any of my advisors they won't hold it against you."

"So, how did you know to come here now?"

"That is a long story."

"I believe we have time."

"Yes we do."

8

3rd Person Pov

Arya Stark was a survivor. She had survived King's Landing, survived her first kill, survived acting as a boy, survived Harrenhall, and had managed to not give her identity away. However, she had always been with her friends.

Lommey was the first to go. Killed with her own sword after Yoren was killed and the Night's Watch caravan was raided. Killed by a Lannister soldier while he pretended to help Lommey walk, and the flea bottom child that no one cared about died and Arya had pretended he was Gendry. Hot Pie, Gendry, and herself had been taken to Harrenhall and after watching people being killed and tortured to death they were put to work. She had been Tywin Lannister's cupbearer and had escaped notice from Peytr Baelish himself.

Then the Brotherhood Without Banners happened. First, Hot Pie decided to stay behind at an inn and work as a baker. Gendry was thinking of staying there until the crazy worshipers of the 'Lord of Light' had sold him to a Red Woman. This was after they let Sandor Clegane, the Hound, away because of the rules they had to follow.

She decided that she would leave them behind as they seemed to have lost their way. She was angry at them and decided to leave them behind. As she's turning the corner she sees a woman with bruised and bloodied Sandor Clegane.

She was beautiful. Her hair was long and fell to dark waves down to her waist. Her eyes were glowing and looked like molten gold. She had a very exotic look about her. However, what caught Arya's attention was that she wore trousers and her blouse was bloodied from beating _the Hound_. This woman was Arya's new favorite person.

"Who are you?" Arya asked before she could stop herself. The woman looked at her and her eyes widen.

"My name is Faolan, and you must be Arya. You look like Jon."

"Jon?! My brother Jon Snow?!"

"Yes," and Arya almost falls to her knees and cries. Her favorite brother was alive.

"He's alive. Wait, are you with him? Is he here? Are you some Volantian noblewoman that he married?"

"Yes, your brother is alive. However, right now he is at camp. I am not from Volantis, nor am I your good sister. I'm sorry if you are disappointed."

"Well, it's okay. So what are we going to do with the dog?"

"Take him back to camp he will be useful to us."

"Alright."

Arya watches in amazement as the woman drags the Hound, armor and all, with one hand. She hardly looks like she's carrying anything. Arya follows behind and they stay in the forest. Away from Harrenhall hopefully.

"May I ask what is your name?"

"I am Faolan little one."

"Faolan that means little wolf, right?"

"Yes," and Arya looks up to see a camp.

It has small well-hidden fires and she sees more men than at Harrenhall. All of them had the dark hair and complexion of the East. Except for two. One was a pale man with white hair and a lot of scars. The other was a slightly tanned version of her brother with some stubble. However, she knew it was Jon.

"Jon!"

"Arya!?"

Arya runs into her brother's arms and he picks her up in a large hug just like before he left. She cries into his shoulder and hugs him around his neck as tight as she can.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I ignored you before you left. Then you, you, were swept to sea, and everyone thought you were dead."

"Shh, it's okay Arya. I don't hate you." Arya just cries more and she hears the other men let Jon go. "It'll be fine, everyone will be together soon. I promise you."

**And end. I know this was more dialogue and less description but I felt that it need it considering how they had to talk to all of the Starks. Also don't worry Gendry will be safe.**

**So hope you like.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hidow I hope you're ready for the Red Wedding bitches. I've literally been planning this chapter since I started the story. ** **Don't own anything and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

3rd Person Pov

Faolan didn't like having to act like a common servant. Especially at a wedding where almost everyone was drunk and they hadn't seen a woman in months. Many of the men were leering at her and some even had the gall to grope her. However, Faolan grit her teeth and bared it with a smile. Luckily she managed to get near Robb Stark's wife when the Rains of Castamere began.

She saw the Frey man coming towards the woman brandishing a steak knife and acted like she didn't notice. She just kept acting as though she was cleaning the table. When he was about to bring down, she grabbed his wrist. She then said.

"I would think that trying to stab your queen in the stomach would be treason."

He looks at me and pales. Obviously my eyes must mean something to him.

"You, you're the wife of the Wolf of the East! The man who's conquered a Dothraki tribe! Brought down two of the cities of slavers bay! Made peace with two others and has the Golden Company at his back!" I glare.

"Well, that is a misconception. You westerners think that a woman can only be a part of a war council because they are married to the leader. How archaic."

Faolan brings out a dagger and slashes his throat from ear to ear. Both Lady Talisa and Lady Catelyn scream. The old man in charge was shocked.

"I am a part of the war council because I am a warrior." With that I let go of his body and it falls to the ground with a thunk sound.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Faolan! I am the last of my family! I am a girl who was trained to kill! A girl that saw the mangled bodies of my family! I am a descendant of a dragon and a dire wolf! I am a wolf shifter!"

Her bones begin cracking and her dress rips. She gets larger about as large as a horse. She grows fur that matches the color of her hair. Then the wolf howls. All of her brethren answer, sounding larger than any army that has ever been.

"_**I hope your happy, Lord Frey. Happy in the wealth and the prestige that you will never get and traded in your honor for, and you and your family will pay for in blood. Your words are We Take Our Tolls, and so will we." **_

"No! Why would you help him!"

The door burst open and Jon strolls in wearing armor and wielding a bloody sword and a bloody axe. His curls were astray and he had a cut on his cheek, but he was fine. He also had on no cloak and his tattoos were showing. His gray eyes were angry and almost looked red in the light. He was followed by Alerion, Malaquo, Enrick, Tergo, Daerion, and Ghost and unsurprisingly his sister's wolf Nymeria. Which they had found right before they had found Arya.

"Jon?!"

"It's good to see you again Robb! Lady Catelyn!"

He walks up to his brother and Bolton charges him with a hunting dagger. He bashes him in the back of the head with the butt of his sword. Many whisper and stare in shock. He stands in front of the man he grew up with as a brother. The King in the North grabs onto his 'little brother' and squeezes hard.

"I thought you were dead." Jon hugs his cousin back.

"I wouldn't go down that easily Robb. Or should I say your grace?"

"How did you know that they would betray us?"

"Long story, and we need to save your men."

"Later."

The two cousins go outside and attack the Frey bannermen that had been decimated by the shape shifters and Dothraki especially. They launched at the Frey and began hacking, slashing, and generally fatally wounding all of the Frey men they came across. After that all that was left were the now were the actual Freys. Walder Frey was dragged before the two men as he could walk himself due to gout. All of the family, besides the children, were dragged before them awake and terrified that their plan had failed and that they were at the mercy of two Stark men.

This was after Catelyn and Robb's tearful reunion with Arya. Who had decided to follow in Faolan's footsteps and wear a blouse belt and trousers much to her mother's chargin.

"Walder Frey, you and your family have committed treason-"

"I promise on my honor I won't do it again!"

"You have shit for honor!" Robb glared at him. "You pledge fealty to me and when I do the honorable thing and marry a noblewoman I had impregnated so that her child will not be given a bastard name. You conspire against me and my family. The house you pledged your loyalties to. For what gold? To become Lord of the Riverlands once my family was murdered at Riverrun?"

"Our way is the old way Robb. Here I thought you would like this. A replacement until we can get Ice."

Jon hands his brother in all but blood a Valyrian long sword. It was the beautiful white silver that was usually associated with Valyrian steel. On the hilt it had the golden head of bat screeching.

"You wanted to make my mother and I watch everyone in our family die. It should be fair that you get the same treatment. The children will be spared but any girl that has bleed and any boy as old 10-and-5 will be put to the sword. Bastard or not."

"No!" Walder screams however he is silenced with a short-curved-sword butt to the face. Breaking the old man jaws. Robb looks at Jon who mouths 'Dothraki' and Robb's eyes get big.

The youngest of the named victims were brought out and one by one all of them put to the sword. All of them were given clean deaths unless of course they were directly responsible in the attempted killing. Then they were brutalized by the Dothraki and killed. Finally all that was left was Edmure's treasonous bride Roslin. He reaches for Roslin, crying.

"You would kill me in front of my mother and I would have been all she had left. How do you think Lady Roslin should die?"

"I believe she should die the same way they were planning to kill your wife. Stabbing her in the stomach repeatedly."

"So be it."

"**Stab her in the stomach!"**

They do so stabbing her only twice not exactly liking this method of killing. Then they allow her body to fall into her father's arms. He screams and cries loudly reminding Jon of how Catelyn sounded when she saw her son die. He was glad he didn't hear it from her. It was bad enough coming from him. Then he starts laughing hysterically. Obviously believing that the slaughter of his family will not go unpunished.

"Daerion please show him exactly what he is up against."

The dragon in human form smiles wickedly, long canines glinting in the fire light. He backs up from everyone. Robb's men are herded away from him and they look on in curiosity. First there's a crack and everyone watches as the human body is almost torn apart as Daerion gets larger and larger. His skin turns red and scales and plates grow before everyone's eyes. Then Daerion in his colossal dragon form stares down at them. He roars and many thought that the people beyond the wall could have heard it.

"Tha-that-that's a dragon! They're dead!" One of the soldiers said.

"My kind is not dead. Most of us were frozen in time and left to rot in Valyria!" He turns to Walder Frey. "You think your petty Andals would win and they would be loyal to you because of this? How pathetic. Also let it be known I am not the only one. In fact I am one of twenty."

Walder Frey's bowels release uncontrollably. His eyes are large with fear and he paled considerably. He isn't laughing now. They bring out the chopping block from the Frey household and drag Walder Frey to it. He's unresponsive and seems to just be looking ahead unseeingly. They place him on the chopping block and with a swing of Ice's temporary replacement. Robb Stark took the head of Walder Frey.

All of the Frey's left are sent back to various Keeps as wards. They didn't see the brutalizing of their family as most of them were left asleep. Not knowing what their parents and grandfather had done. Robb ordered whoever was going to take them to treat them kindly so that they didn't wish to take revenge. Arya's betrothal was also broken.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to finish what we started and get Sansa out of King's Landing."

"There are secret passageways that we can take inside of the Red Keep. They're what I used to get out when the house guard were killed. I discovered them while exploring."

"Arya I would like to know how you got away from the queen." Robb said looking at his sister and seeing that her eyes were hard.

"Well, I- father arranged for me to learn the Braavosi water dance-"

"That means sword play." Faolan said and then ignored Catelyn's gape.

"I was with my dancing master Syrio Forel, when the Lannister guards came. Syrio told me to run while he fought them off. I did, using the tunnels to get to the packed bags. Father wanted to get us out of King's Landing. However the stewards were already dead. I had been given a small sword and after finding it in my baggage. I was accosted by a fat boy sent by the queen to capture me. I stabbed him in the stomach and after watching him die ran off."

"Arya,-"

"Impressive for one so young. What happened after that?" Arya looked at her great-uncle and continued.

"I lived on the streets for almost two months. Killing pigeons and other animals I could get and eating them, sometimes raw. Then at father's execution a wandering Night's Watchmen named Yoren found me and cut my hair. Telling me to act like a boy and that my name until I got home was Aryy. That I had to be a no name orphan."

"That's quite the story Arya."

"What happened to Yoren?"

"He was killed on our way to Winterfell. They were looking for my friend Gendry for some reason. But I don't know why, he's just a base-born blacksmith-"

"What does he look like?" Bryden asks.

"Um, black hair and blue eyes."

"He's the King's bastard that's why."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. We were found by the Brotherhood without Banners but then Beric Dondarrion gave him to the Red Woman-"

"Melisandre, priestess of R'hollor. Or Lord of Light. Those crazy zealots believe that Azor Ahai will come as a human. She thinks that Stannis Baratheon is that man, most likely." Alerion says stroking his chin.

"Isn't that good though? Even if I don't like the Red Woman, she is taking him to his uncle."

"Stannis used the woman's powers to kill his own brother. If he is in their hands it could be potentially very dangerous for him." Catelyn said. Even if she didn't love bastards, he kept her daughter safe and was the King's son, they might need him if Stannis died.

"Well, you're lucky that men have already been sent out to get him. Apparently, Malaquo has an old contact amongst King Stannis' court, Ser Davos. He doesn't agree with the priestess or Stannis on the matter. He'll get him out." Jon said.

"How exactly did you get Alerion Blackfyre on your side, Jon Snow?"

"That is a long story."

"I think we've got time."

"Alright, but let's get into a private setting. It's not something you would want many ears to hear."

The entire group enters the war council tent. Knowing no one would think it strange that they're in there.

"Now tell us." Jon takes a deep breathe.

8

Jon's Pov

After taking my deep breath I have to focus and make words come out of my mouth. Words that could get me killed.

"Robb, I'm going to be frank. I'm not your blood brother."

"What? What do you mean? Your Eddard Stark's so-"

"I'm his nephew." The only noise you hear is from outside the tent.

"What?"

"Then who are your parents?" Bryden 'Blackfish' Tully asked very curious.

"Lyanna Stark, and Rhaegar Targaryen."

Everyone with Robb was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop. Catelyn's eyes were wide and she paled slightly. Robb sat down like he was tired and almost collapsed into a chair. Edmure seemed very surprised. While Bryden said.

"Of course, I always knew something wasn't right with how you got there. I knew Ned would never go against his wedding vows while his wife was pregnant. I always thought you were Brandon's boy though. Half-wolf, half-dragon, that has got to be quite the combination."

"I'm more wolf. All things considered."

"Yes, it seems as though you are."

"So what is our next move?" Edmure asks.

"We wipe them out," Robb said. "We take away their home and what they love and watch as the Red Keep becomes a prison just like it has for Sansa."

"That is something that I can agree with cousin."

**Dun dun. So I hope ya guys like this story. I'm not sure if this is absolutely fabulaus but yeah.**


End file.
